dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ted Grant (New Earth)
Real Name: Theodore "Ted" Grant Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Former heavyweight boxer (retired); former gym owner; former employee at Warriors; currently a crime-fighter (though he prefers the term "Mystey Man") Legal Status: Ted Grant is a citizen of the United States with no criminal record. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Former member of the All-Star Squadron; currently a member of the Justice Society of America Base of Operations: Manhattan, New York City Origin Ted Grant was a champion boxer cursed with 'nine lives' for not throwing a fight. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Various; Ted Grant has "died" eight times throughout the course of his career. Known Relatives: Henry Grant (father, deceased); Jake (son; status unknown); Marilyn Bronson (mistress, deceased); Tom Bronson (son); Yolanda Montez (goddaughter, deceased) First Appearance: Sensation Comics #1 History History of character not yet written. Characteristics Height: 5'8" Weight: 171 lbs (77.56 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black, greying at the temples Unusual Features: Although he's in his 80's, Ted Grant maintains the physique and vitality of a man in his late 40's. Powers Known Powers: :Resurrection: Ted Grant possessed the ability to return from the dead, for a total of nine times. These "nine lives" are characteristic of the mythical properties of average house cats. JLA #31 The exact nature of how Ted acquired these additional lives is unclear. To date however, he has used up all of his spare lives and lives a normal lifespan. :Retarded Aging: The process that enables Ted to return from the dead has also retarded the aging process, enabling him to keep himself in peak physical condition. :Enhanced Eyesight: In addition to the superfluous lives, Ted Grant also has preternatural eyesight that allows him to see in the dark. He once claimed to have witnessed Doctor Mid-Nite perform open heart surgery in total darkness. JLA #30 Known Abilities: Ted Grant is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, and has used his skills to train other heroes how to box including, Batman, Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) and Catwoman. Strength Level: Despite his advanced years, Ted Grant possesses the strength level of a healthy man in his mid-twenties who engages in intensive regular exercise. This too is an aspect of the mysterious power that grants Ted additional lives, and ultra-keen eyesight. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Cat-Cycle Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * The character of Wildcat was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Irwin Hasen. Trivia * Throughout the 70's run of All-Star Comics, he had a competitive relationship with Power Girl. * Ted has had a romance with Catwoman in the past, and is also purported to have a son, who became the supervillain Killer Wasp, a member of the Injustice Society of America. * Ted Grant's costume has remained relatively unchanged over the decades. In recent years however, he has taken to wearing boxer tape around his hands and wrists. Recommended Readings * Batman/Wildcat #1-3 * Catwoman/Wildcat #1-4 * Sensation Comics #1-90 * JSA #1-87 Related Articles * All-Star Squadron * Justice Society of America * Killer Wasp See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * * Wildcat article at Wikipedia * Wildcat biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Wildcat biography page at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics References ---- Category:American Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:All-Star Squadron members Category:Justice Society of America members Category:Boxers Category:Golden Age Category:Silver Age Category:Modern Category:Earth-Two Characters